


The Softer Side of Fanny

by 18WhyamIdoingthis20



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18WhyamIdoingthis20/pseuds/18WhyamIdoingthis20
Summary: Lady Button finds herself having another conniption fit, and finds help in the most unlikely of places.
Relationships: Robin/Lady Fanny Button
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Softer Side of Fanny

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea why I wrote this (hence why my entire AO3 is under such a name) but it was honestly so much fun that I might end up penning similar works.

Fanny had always disliked Robin – his uncouth manners and incoherent means of expression were everything that was repellent to her – which was why it was such a surprise when she found herself developing feelings for him.  
“No more, Fanny,” she muttered to herself as these thoughts entered her head. “No more.” These thoughts were quite improper, and she tried her hardest to bury that emotion, as she had been told to do the last time she had had such a conniption fit, but the sight of Robin brought those unholy thoughts bubbling to the surface again. Last time, she had found it easier to avoid the object of her attractions – Mike was alive, so couldn’t see her running away. Robin, on the other hand, spent more time with the other ghosts, meaning she was sure to bump into him at least once a day. On those occasions she hid her feelings for him behind a wall of her usual distain, but she could constantly feel her emotions bubbling toward the surface.

The breaking point came when Fanny was hiding the gatehouse. An exorcist had invited themself over – a delayed response to the photograph online apparently – and Fanny took refuge from interference in a distant building, hoping her absence would highlight the extremity of her outrage at this invasion, given her scolds had never been heeded previously. After resigning herself to solitude in this decidedly unpleasant location, she was most surprised when she drifted through one of the walls and found Robin perched on an upturned box. Her immediate instinct was to flee before she became again overwhelmed with unladylike thoughts, but another part of her wanted to stay with one whom she found inexplicably attractive, so instead she remained, her back as close to the wall without touching it. Anyway, it would be rude to walk in without at least apologising for the intrusion.  
“Sorry Robin,” she said, uncharacteristically flustered. “I didn’t realise that there was anybody else in here.”  
“You come here for quiet,” Robin replied in his usual broken English. “I not mind. I not say anything if you not like.”  
“It’s quite fine,” Fanny reassured him, trying to find her usual haughty composure. “I was merely avoiding some unsavoury types at the house. Some detestable exorcist has invited himself over with the intention of ridding the house of my spirit. Can you imagine the cheek of it – trying to remove me from my own house!”  
“I meet many exor… exort… exact… ex-or-cist in my time. None work. I still here.”  
“I can see that, Robin.”  
“Then why you still hide in gatehouse. Exorcist no work – go back, carry on with death.”  
“I am here as a protest – this impudence has become too much for me to bear any longer, and so I am hiding in the gatehouse until one of the others apologises.”  
“They never say sorry. You just deal with it, move on. Easier that way.”  
“I suppose you’re right, Robin.” Fanny realised that she had been slowly creeping her way into the room as she spoke, so seated herself on the box beside Robin. “But one cannot spend one’s entire life running from one’s feelings. You’re bound to end up facing them one day or another.”  
Robin paused thoughtfully before suddenly saying “You like me.”  
This caught Fanny off guard. “Whatever can you mean by this?” she demanded, standing up to show her indignation.  
“You like me. I see it – I see many people over time. I see you like me.”  
“That is a most improper suggestion,” Fanny scolded, pacing back and forth, as standing up clearly did not express her feelings sufficiently to Robin. “A lady does not develop feelings for a man who is not her husband – it would be most improper, especially with an oaf such as you.”  
“You like me anyway,” Robin continued, his eyes glinting mischievously. “You not like that you do, but you like me.”  
Fanny realised that it would be useless trying to deny it. “So what if I do? It would be unseemly if I were to do anything about it. We are not married – it cannot be.”  
“In my time there no marriage.”  
“Yes, I’m quite aware of that Robin.”  
“You tell someone if you like them, see what they think. If they like you, you do it, if they not like you, you move on. Simple.”  
“Are you suggesting that I move on, Robin? That I need not worry, because I’ll get over it eventually.”  
“You get over it,” Robin answered nonchalantly. “But maybe I help.”  
Fanny thought over his suggestion – in the past she would have turned down his proposition, but what was there for her to fear of it now? Times were changing after all.  
“That sounds like an excellent plan.” She replied in a quiet voice, lest they be overheard.  
Robin grinned mischievously. “What you want me to do?”


End file.
